Un Día de Fiebre
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: Todos tenemos la tendencia de comportarnos de manera diferente cuando estamos con fiebre. ¿Como sería en el caso de Yuuto que se levanta con un resfriado de verano y su querida hermana es la encargada de curarlo? Entren y descubranlo, no os decepcionará.


**UN DÍA DE FIEBRE**

¿Qué es lo que tiene el verano que a todos nos encanta? ¿Serán esos magníficos días de playa? ¿O las refrescantes piscinas? Tal vez los días largos, el acostarse tarde y levantarse igual de tarde. Esos refrescantes helados y zumos…

"¡Y un cuerno! ¡Maldita sea el verano!"-pensaba el chico de las rastas mientras se levantaba pesadamente de su cama con la cara claramente enrojecida.

El pobre estratega se había sentido raro el día anterior durante el entrenamiento, a la noche se había sentido cansado, pesado, y la garganta empezó a irritarle de mala manera. Y ese día por la mañana lo confirmó completamente.

Había pescado un resfriado de verano.

-Estupendo…-bufó enfadado el estratega del Raimon al mirarse en el espejo-Solo espero que no se me noté mucho…

Con una sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo y el malestar general, Kidou preparó todo lo necesario para ir al instituto Raimon, hoy tenían un entrenamiento especial y debía coordinar al equipo para crear una nueva estrategia, el próximo equipo rival era duro de pelar.

No era tan tonto como para no saber el riesgo que corría al ir al entrenamiento con fiebre pero si no lo hacia sería Fudou el que se encargará de idear las estrategias. No es que pusiera en duda la capacidad de Fudou…

Pero aun así…sentía que si lo dejaba al cargo iba a ocurrir una catástrofe.

-Padre…-llamó Kidou tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible

-Dime, Yuuto-respondió desinteresado el señor Kidou mientras se encontraba leyendo el periódico

-¿Te importa llevarme al instituto?-preguntó desganado. Su padre adoptivo alzó la mirada extrañado por la solicitud de su hijo, no le había pedido que le llevara a clase desde que los nueve años.

-No tengo inconvenientes pero ¿Por qué me lo pides? ¿Es que te encuentras mal?

-No es eso-mintió como pudo-Es solo que hoy no me apetece ir caminando hasta el Raimon.

-Bueno…-dijo su padre no muy convencido con la excusa-Está bien, en seguida te llevo.

Kidou se felicitó a si mismo por su actuación, de algo le ha servido el tiempo en que fue alumno de Kageyama. Además de convertirle en el mejor jugador de futbol del Teikoku, él le había enseñado a disimular sus emociones y a mantener la cabeza bien fría, como se supone que debe ser un estratega. Si su padre adoptivo supiera que se encontraba mal, lo mas seguro era que no le permitiese ir al Raimon. Y era necesario que fuera, como estratega, como jugador y como sub-capitán.

Disimuló como pudo durante el trayecto hasta el instituto Raimon, fingía mirar por la ventana para que su padre no se percatara de lo roja que estaba su cara o del sudor que caía por su frente, si se daba cuenta podía decirle que tenía mucho calor pero dudaba de que se lo tragara, el aire acondicionado estaba puesto y dentro del vehiculo se estaba fresco. Supuestamente no debería tener ningún motivo para sudar como lo hacía.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el coche se detenía frente al instituto Raimon, una vez detenido, Kidou abrió la puerta del vehiculo y salió al exterior, hizo un mal gesto y perdió el equilibrio. Se sostuvo a tiempo en la puerta del coche tratando de restaurarse del mareo que le había dado.

-Yuuto-llamó su padre desde dentro-¿De verdad que estas bien?

-Si-respondió él-No te preocupes…

Eso era una gran mentira, la realidad es que estaba hecho polvo.

Una vez se hubo despedido de su padre, Kidou avanzó a paso lento y pesado hacia el campo de futbol, en donde ya escuchaba el alboroto que daban sus compañeros mientras entrenaban.

-¡Oe, Kidou!-gritó la voz entusiasmada del capitán del equipo.

Kidou estaba más que acostumbrado a la hiperactividad del portero del Raimon pero casualmente ese día lo encontraba curiosamente irritante. La voz de Endou resonaba dolorosamente en el interior de su cabeza como un eco estridente en mitad del Himalaya. Estuvo a punto de gritarle al capitán que cerrara la boca, pero logró contenerse, el pobre chico no tenía porque recibir su mal humor por comportarse como lo hace siempre.

-Kidou-volvió a llamarle esta vez acercándose a él-¿Estas listo para el entrenamiento?

-Claro…-respondió desganado casi sin darse cuenta, solo podía pensar en lo molesta que le resultaba la voz de Endou en esos momentos, y si ya le resultaba irritante no quería imaginarse tener que escucharle durante todo el día.

-Vaya, vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-vale, ahí se encontraba una segunda voz aun mas irritante que la de Endou y eso sin ser infantil y chillona…solo una voz creída y arrogante-¿No llegas un poco tarde, Kidou-kun?

-Piérdete, Fudou-espetó el de rastas molesto y sin ganas de querer aguantarlo. Caminó desganado hacía el banquillo donde estaban sentadas las gerentes del equipo.

Fudou observó con detenimiento los pasos y gestos torpes del sub-capitán, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de verle la cara pudo apreciar que ésta se encontraba enrojecida. Parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Kidou está enfermo?-murmuró por lo bajo sin dejar de mirar a su contraparte con los brazos cruzados, para luego dejar salir una sonrisa socarrona-Pensaba que los idiotas no se enfermaban…

Kidou logró llegar al banquillo con algo de esfuerzo mientras se limpiaba la frente con la manga de su camisa. Respiró agitado cuando sintió un rayo de sol darle en los ojos ¿Es que hasta los rayos solares iban a hacerle sentir peor?

De pronto sintió algo húmedo y fresco tocarle la mejilla.

Sobresaltado miró hacia su lado y lo primero con lo que se encontró fueron los ojos azules de su hermana pequeña, la cual sostenía una pequeña toalla blanca en sus manos que hacía contacto con su mejilla.

-H-Haruna…-murmuró el muchacho

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó ella concentrada en su tarea-No tienes buen aspecto…

-Si, estoy bien-le contestó apartando la toalla de su rostro-No te preocupes…gracias.

Sin decir nada más, Kidou se adentro en el campo dispuesto a dirigir a sus compañeros mientras dejaba atrás a Haruna nada convencida de su estado.

-Onii-chan…

-Debería poner a Sakuma reforzando la defensa…-se dijo así mismo el de rastas mientras continuaba caminando-Kazemaru podría pasar al ataque usando el factor sorpresa y…

El estratega estaba tratando de mantener su concentración en lo que debería y no debería hacer mientras que Fudou se acercaba lentamente por detrás dado que el paso de Kidou no era para nada normal ni rápido. Dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios antes de adelantarle. Ni siquiera logró darse cuenta de ello y aprovechando eso, se apartó dejando su pie al alcance del de Kidou el cual chocó y provocó que cayese al suelo. Fudou soltó una risa por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos delante del chico de rastas.

-¿Qué pasa, Kidou? No estás muy rápido hoy, ¿eh?

-Fudou…-gruñó Kidou mientras trataba de levantarse pero ese golpe contra el suelo le había hecho sentir como si su cuerpo pasara de pesar como un ladrillo a un muro de hormigón-¿De que vas…?

-¿Tú que crees?-rió Fudou por un momento para luego pasar a una seriedad que rara vez mostraba, dejando de lado su cinismo y prepotencia-¿De verdad vas a poder coordinar al equipo en tu estado?

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Tan estúpido me crees? No eres el único estratega de este equipo…bueno es que ni hace falta ser estratega para ver que tu estás mal, solo hace falta ser un poquito mas yo…y menos Endou-rió él señalando al capitán que estaba parando los tiros de Tsunami y Goenji.

-Cierra la boca, Fudou, estoy perfectamente-espetó el de las gafas mientras se incorporaba con mucho esfuerzo.

-Hasta tu hermana se ha dado cuenta-le dijo señalando a la aludida con la cabeza mientras ella miraba con evidente preocupación como su hermano se levantaba con dificultad del suelo-No es que me importe, pero estando tú en ese estado solo eres una carga para equipo. No puedes concentrarte ni planear bien las jugadas.

-¡Te he dicho que te calles!-gritó Kidou para luego toser fuertemente.

-Uy, uy, uy, uy, que tos más fea-se burló Fudou cruzándose de brazos.

Para su sorpresa Kidou sonrió

-¿Y que?-le retó el de las rastas mirándole a los ojos-¿Vas a delatarme?

Fudou se quedó callado mientras miraba el rostro enrojecido del estratega. Se veía a leguas que no se encontraba nada bien pero él no era ningún chivato. Si Kidou no quería dejar ver que estaba enfermo él no era quien para ir en su contra, de todas formas se iba a divertir con el proceso del entrenamiento.

-Me muero de ganas de ver la cara de tu hermana cuando caigas redondo.-se burló pasando por su lado chocando su hombro con el suyo, haciendo que Kidou se tambaleara.

-Fudou…-advirtió el estratega

-Tranquilo, no diré nada, te descubrirás tu solito-y sin más se fue a reunirse con el resto del equipo a la espera de las instrucciones del estratega. Kidou le miró por el rabillo del ojo no muy convencido y confuso por su declaración ¿descubrirse él solo? ¡Que estupidez! Pero si era cierto que Haruna no le quitaba ojo de encima. No le gustaba que se preocupase por él, así que tendría que ir con más cuidado.

Después del calentamiento, Kidou empezó a dirigir a todos los miembros del equipo a sus posiciones. Mandó a Kazemaru abandonar la defensa y pasar a un ataque sorpresa contra Tsunami que estaba a punto de realizar sus supertécnicas, Sakuma dejó su posición habitual para sustituir a Kazemaru en la defensa junto a Kabeyama y a Kogure. Para sorpresa de todos Kidou ordenó a Kogure abandonar su posición de defensa y colocarlo de delantero.

Más o menos pasó lo mismo con Kabeyama, que le hizo abandonar la defensa para pasar al centro del campo y Goenji pasara a la posición de éste último a los pocos minutos. En un principio lo pasaron por alto aquellas extrañas combinaciones, todos sabían que Kidou siempre tenía un plan, quizá para desconcertar al rival o probar una nueva supertécnica. Pero eso quedó olvidado cuando la estrategia de Kidou no dio resultado, dejaba las bandas desprotegidas, había demasiados huecos libres en donde se podía entrar con facilidad, además alguno de los jugadores se desorientaba ante la falta de costumbre de jugar en una posición diferente a la habitual.

-¡Kidou!-gritó Goenji pasándole el balón.

El de las rastas fue a recibir el balón aumentando la velocidad de su carrera pero de pronto, mientras se acercaba al objetivo, su visión empezó a ser borrosa y juró ver tres balones en lugar de uno ¿Es que alguien le estaba haciendo el Illusion Ball? No, no era eso y lo sabía, sentía mucho más calor que antes. El ejercicio le había hecho subir de golpe la fiebre que ya estaba llevando encima desde esa mañana. Sintiendo el cuerpo más pesado que antes y con un repentino mareo que le invadió terminó por desplomarse en el suelo.

-¡Kidou!-gritó Endou al ver a su amigo caer al suelo

Bastó que el capitán del equipo saliera de la portería para que todos corrieran hacia el estratega, que pronto fue rodeado por todos sus compañeros, a excepción de Fudou que estaba a unos metros más alejado. No era porque no le importara la salud del chico, sino porque si todos se apelotonaban a su alrededor se sentiría agobiado y ya era suficiente la que estaba pasándole. Además, ya tenía lo que quería, la cara de la Otonashi estaba completamente desencajada al ver a su adorado hermano desfallecer. Fudou sabia muy bien que el amor fraternal entre esos dos era muy fuerte a pesar de que se esforzaban por disimularlo, sobretodo el de las rastas. Estaba seguro que después de que se recuperara se sentiría muy avergonzado de haber preocupado a todo el equipo pero sobretodo haber preocupado a su valiosa hermana pequeña.

-¡Onii-chan!-chilló Haruna arrodillándose a su lado. Se preocupó aun más ver el lamentable estado de su hermano mayor, estaba respirando con mucha dificultad, su rostro estaba enrojecido a más no poder y no paraba de sudar-¡¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Habrá pillado una insolación?-preguntó Tsunami con evidente preocupación.

Haruna tocó el rostro de su hermano, el cual giró su cara hacia donde estaba aquel contacto que encontraba fresco y suave.

-No es una insolación…tiene mucha fiebre-dijo casi en un susurro

-¡Hay que llevarle a la enfermería!-dijo Endou sin perder tiempo y sujetando a su amigo para que se levantara-Goenji ayúdame, sostenlo por el otro brazo-El delantero obedeció y tomó al estratega por el brazo contrario al que estaba tomando Endou-¡Chicos! Vosotros seguid con el entrenamiento, Kazemaru te haces cargo hasta que volvamos.

-De acuerdo-respondió el aludido

El capitán y el delantero se llevaron al estratega, el cual caminaba de forma muy torpe y tambaleante, al interior del instituto seguidos por Haruna. La muchacha no paraba de recriminarse mentalmente lo descuidada que había sido, había visto que su hermano se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, le había visto hablar con Fudou pero aparte de unas miradas asesinas y burlonas no hubo nada mas. Fudou estaba al tanto de lo mal que se encontraba su hermano ¿Por qué no había dicho nada?, ¿Es que disfrutaba viéndole sufrir? No, no podía echarle toda la culpa a Fudou, ella debería haber estado más atenta con Yuuto, era su hermana, debería haberle vigilado mejor sabiendo como solía excederse demasiado con los entrenamientos.

Una vez en la enfermería, procuraron mantenerlo lo mas cómodo posible en la cama mientras la enfermera hacia su trabajo examinándole con el termómetro y demás utensilios de medicina y primeros auxilios.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Haruna tras varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Es una insolación?-preguntó Endou ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Tiene la piel seca y está deshidratado-explicó la encargada de la enfermería-Presenta todos los síntomas de una insolación pero los temblores, la tos seca, la fiebre y la garganta irritada indican que lo que tiene es un resfriado.

-¿Un resfriado?-preguntó Endou por inercia.

-Si que es raro ver a Kidou enfermo-comentó Goenji pasando su mano por la nuca.

-Voy a recetarle una medicina que viene muy bien contra los resfriados, pero ahora lo importante es que vaya a casa y que descanse todo lo que pueda-explicó la mujer mientras escribía dicha receta en un papel.

-Pero su casa está muy lejos, no puede ir caminando él solo-dijo Endou

-¿Y si llaman a sus padres?-preguntó la enfermera sin dejar de escribir.

-Su padre está en una reunión importante-explicó Haruna-Y no tiene madre…

-Bueno…pues este chico o va a su casa a descansar o habrá que llevarle a un hospital.-dijo la mujer terminando de escribir.

-Yo podría llevarle a la mía-dijo Haruna levantando un poco la mano.

-¿Tu?-preguntó la encargada con un interrogante sobre la cabeza-¿Que tipo de relación tienes con él?

-Soy su hermana.

-¿Su hermana?-preguntó mirando un informe que tenía al lado de la mesa-Según el informe Kidou Yuuto no tiene hermanos.

-No, porque yo no me apellido Kidou sino Otonashi, no tenemos los mismos padres pero somos hermanos.

-Chica, entiendo que le veas como a un hermano pero comprende que solo un familiar directo debe llevárselo.

-No le veo como a un hermano, es que es mi hermano. De niños nos quedamos huérfanos y nos adoptaron distintas familias.-explicó Haruna un poco desesperada.

-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó la mujer sin terminar de creérselo.

-Es cierto, si quiere puedo llamar a mi padre, que es el director del hospital, él tiene análisis de sangre de ellos dos que verifican sus lazos sanguíneos-propuso Goenji con su típica mirada seria.

-No, no es necesario…os creo-rió la mujer intimidada por la mirada de aquel muchacho y la importante posición de su padre.-Le escribiré un justificante a la señorita Otonashi y podrá salir del centro con su…hermano.

-Muchas gracias-agradecieron los tres haciendo una reverencia. La mujer salió de la sala para que el director firmara el justificante dejando a los tres chicos solos con el enfermo.

-Goenji…

-¿Si, Haruna?

-Ni Onii-chan ni yo nos hemos hecho ninguna analítica en el hospital de tu padre.

-Pero eso la enfermera no lo sabe-sonrió el peli-crema para luego hacerle un guiño de complicidad

-Sé que te has ofrecido a llevar a Kidou a tu casa para cuidarle, Haruna, pero…-dijo Endou no muy seguro-¿Vas a poder cargar con él hasta tu casa?

-Tendré que hacerlo-dijo Haruna con la cabeza levemente bajada-No puedo pediros que me ayudéis, como ha dicho la enfermera. solo un pariente directo puede llevárselo.

-Ya pero…tu sola…-murmuró Goenji

-Me da pena hacerlo, pero tendré que pedirle a Onii-chan que colabore un poco.-dijo para luego acercarse a su hermano-¿Me has oído, Onii-chan?-preguntó ella posando su mano sobre el pecho de Kidou.

-¿H-Haruna…?-preguntó Kidou en un débil susurro al escuchar la voz de su hermana cerca de él.

-Nos vamos a ir los dos a casa, pero no puedo cargar contigo yo sola, así que te pido que hagas un esfuerzo por ponerte en pie y caminar…¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

-¿A casa? ¿Tu y yo juntos?-preguntó el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, Onii-chan…

-Que bien, iré a casa con mi hermanita-rió Kidou como si estuviera ido o peor aun…meloso.

-¿Eh?-se extrañó Endou ante ese extraño comportamiento-¿Kidou?

-Está delirando…-dijo Goenji-La fiebre le esta…haciendo comportarse esa forma.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal teniendo la fiebre tan alta-excusó Haruna mientras veía como su hermano la miraba de una forma cariñosa e intensa-De todas formas ¿Quién no ha querido recibir atención cuando se está enfermo?

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Haruna había recibido todos los permisos necesarios para poder volver a su casa a hacerse cargo de su hermano. Goenji y Endou le desearon suerte a Kidou en su salud y a Haruna en restablecerle antes de volver al entrenamiento, no sin antes prometer que se harían cargo de los objetos escolares de Kidou y llevarlos a su casa.

-Bueno, Onii-chan, vámonos a casa-le dijo ayudándole a levantarse de la cama.

-Si-afirmó con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de su hermana.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡No te me tires encima así, sabes que no puedo cargar contigo!

-Pero me gusta estar así-protestó Kidou rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Haruna sin querer soltarla.

-"_Parece un niño pequeño"_-pensó Haruna al verle actuar de esa forma tan impropia de él. -Pero tengo que atenderte en casa, Oniichan, si no te pondrás peor ¿No quieres volver a jugar al futbol lo antes posible?

-Yo quiero estar contigo, Haruna-declaró Kidou abrazándola aun más. Haruna sintió el calor que emanaba Yuuto, su fiebre estaba yendo a mas-Me sentí muy solo cuando nos separaron…te echaba mucho de menos…

-Yo a ti, Onii-chan, y yo a ti-sonrió comprensivamente acariciándole el pelo, ella también le había extrañado cuando fueron adoptados por los Kidou y los Otonashi, sintió mucho miedo cuando se vio sola y expuesta a una familia que desconocía sin que su hermano estuviera con ella. Recordaba la de noches que se la pasaba llorando y llamándole.

-Quedémonos los dos aquí, juntos, no se lo diremos a nadie-propuso Kidou posando su dedo índice en sus labios en señal de que será su secreto.

Haruna rió ante ese comportamiento infantil de su hermano. Era muy raro verle así, cuando de normal era serio, arrogante y confiado, pero ahora, por los delirios de la fiebre, se comportaba exactamente como si fuera un niño pequeño. Un niño con una necesidad de cariño y atención muy grandes. Perfectamente podría decir que se habían intercambiado los papeles, ahora la hermana mayor era ella y él dependía de sus cuidados para ponerse mejor.

-Me gustaría mucho quedarme aquí contigo-le aseguró Haruna viendo como su hermano ensanchaba su sonrisa a modo de dar a ver que estaba contento con esa respuesta-Pero tienes mucha fiebre, Onii-chan y tengo que cuidarte, y si nos quedamos aquí te pondrás aun peor y tendremos que llevarte al hospital ¿prefieres que te atiendan unas enfermeras en lugar de tu hermana?

Haruna pudo reconocer una evidente mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su hermano.

-Solo quiero que me cuides tu-protestó Kidou aun con la mueca y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Haruna.

-Bien…vámonos a casa-sonrió ella ayudándole a levantarse.

Toda una odisea se puede decir que fue el recorrido del Raimon hasta la casa en donde vivía Haruna. Su hermano se había encaprichado en apoyarse en su hermana todo el camino, y no cogidos del brazo o pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros, no, lo que quería era apoyarse en su espalda, según él porque así se sentiría más cómodo y protegido. Haruna estuvo todo camino ayudándole a caminar y tratando de sacarle la idea de la cabeza, alegando que no podía cargar con él. Aunque Kidou decía que no tenía que cargarle ni llevarle a caballito que lo único que quería era apoyarse en su espalda pero no subirse en ella.

-Hogar, dulce hogar-suspiró Haruna cerrando la puerta de la entrada de su casa con el pie.

-…Esta no es mi casa…-murmuró Kidou totalmente desorientado.

-No, es la mía. La tuya estaba demasiado lejos del instituto como para ir andando en tu estado-le explicó mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Cuando estuvieron en su interior sentó a su hermano en la cama y lo ayudó a quitarse las zapatillas.

-Este cuarto…huele mucho a ti.-dijo sonriente mirando como su hermana le quitaba una zapatilla

-No digas eso, suena muy grosero-le regañó ella

-A mi me gusta…-admitió él en un susurró-Es como si estuvieras en todas partes…

Haruna pasó por alto el comentario de Kidou, ya que se había concentrado en quitarle la camiseta a su hermano, el cual no se resistió aunque parpadeó algo confuso por aquella acción. Cuando Haruna lo dejó con el pecho al descubierto fue al pantalón para quitárselo también dejándolo en calzoncillos, Kidou tampoco puso mucha resistencia ni atención aunque si estaba extrañado.

-Haruna…¿Por qué me estas desnudando?-preguntó inocente sin quitarle la vista de encima a su hermana pequeña.

-Porque tienes la fiebre muy alta, la enfermera me ha dicho que tengo que refrescarte para bajarla, así que tengo que quitarte la ropa. Si te sientes incomodo, dímelo-le dijo mientras le quitaba las llamativas gafas que siempre llevaba consigo, dejando ver aquella intensa mirada carmesí, ahora muy brillante debido a la fiebre.

-No…no es…incomodo…-susurró de forma inaudible el de las rastas-Es…raro…pero me…gusta…

-Acuéstate, Onii-chan-le dijo Haruna mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse en la cama.

Kidou se sintió extremadamente cómodo en aquella suave y mullida cama, el aroma de su hermana en ese cachón había invadido sus fosas nasales. Era algo familiar, algo que lo relacionaba con el cariño y el afecto eterno. Algo que no quería perder.

-Bueno, voy a preparar agua fría y toallas…necesitamos bajarte esa fiebre como sea

Kidou abrió los ojos de golpe en cuanto oyó como la puerta de la habitación hacia ruido al abrirse y luego cerrarse lentamente.

-H-Haruna…no…no…vuelve…Haruna, vuelve ¿Dónde estas?-balbuceaba Kidou desesperado, levantándose torpemente de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta con paso lento y débil.

-Bueeeno, con esto será suficiente-susurró después de llenar una palangana con agua fría-A ver, también debería comer algo antes de tomarse la medicina, creo que hay algo de arroz y estofado en la cocina…-se dijo así misma yendo a preparar los platos para su enfermo.

La muchacha preparó con esmero los alimentos necesarios para Yuuto, estaba convencida que una buena alimentación lo ayudaría a recuperarse lo antes posible. No le gustaba nada que estuviera enfermo pero debía admitir que se le hacía muy tierno ver esa dependencia hacia ella, desde siempre era su hermano el más fuerte de los dos, el que siempre estaba protegiéndola, el que se sacrificaba por muy doloroso que fuera el resultado. Eran pocas las veces, por no decir nulas, en las que era ella la que podía hacer algo por él. Siempre ha sido tan independiente y orgulloso, que ella apenas podía hacer nada por él.

Pero ahora, verle tan delicado y necesitado hacía que dentro de ella se despertara un instinto fraternal que no creyó tener, siempre deseó poder serle útil a su hermano de alguna manera pero nunca le había dado la ocasión. Le encantaba verse con la oportunidad de hacerse cargo de su hermanito.

-Haruna~-escuchó la muchacha de pronto. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver a su hermano apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.-Te he encontrado-sonrió él

-¡Onii-chan pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-gritó Haruna alterada corriendo para sostenerle-¡¿Por qué has salido de la cama? ¡No puedes estar de pie y lo sabes!

-Me has dejado solo…-murmuró él mirándola con los ojos muy brillantes-No quiero estar solo, quiero que te quedes conmigo y me cuides, Haruna.

-¡Eso no es excusa!-le gritó enfadada -¡Podrías ponerte peor aun por andar por ahí estando tan débil! ¡Y desnudo! ¡Por muy enfermo que estés, esto es impropio de ti, Onii-chan!

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros!-le cortó llevándolo de vuelta a la habitación y volviéndolo a meter en la cama aunque el chico se resistió un poco al no querer soltar el brazo de su hermana.-Vamos, tienes que comer algo y tomarte la medicina, además debo bajarte esa fiebre.

-No te vayas…-murmuró el de rastas con voz triste y débil apretando un poco su agarre-No me dejes solo…

Haruna se quedó mirando esos ojos llenos de tristeza, por primera vez Yuuto parecía asustado. Pero tenía miedo a las ilusiones que le provocaba la fiebre. Estaba bien claro que su hermano no iba a dejarle ir ni siquiera para coger las cosas necesarias para curarle, parecía entrar en pánico ante la sola idea de que se marchara aunque solo fuera un par de minutos. Haruna sabia que era necesario que se tomara la medicina pero si ella se iba él la seguiría, eso tampoco era conveniente y tampoco tenía mucho sentido ponerse a discutir con un chico que estaba delirando sin ser del todo consciente de sus acciones. Lo único lo suficientemente cercano a la sensatez que se le ocurría en ese momento era esperar a que Yuuto se durmiera para poder ir a preparar las cosas para su recuperación.

-No me voy a ir-le aseguró acariciando su cabeza con la mano-Ahora duérmete, necesitas descansar…

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó Yuuto temeroso.

-Lo prometo-sonrió Haruna apartando unos cuantos mechones del rostro de su hermano-¿Acaso no confías en tu hermana?

Yuuto rió levemente ante esa pregunta retórica soltando el brazo a su hermana mientras la miraba a los ojos con una muy dulce sonrisa.

Haruna se dedicó por un rato a acariciar el cabello de Yuuto y de vez en cuando le tomaba la temperatura tocándole la frente. Kidou, mientras tanto y entre sus delirios, disfrutaba de las suaves caricias de Haruna, sintiéndose tranquilo y relajado, mientras el sueño iba invadiéndole poco a poco. Se espabiló un par de veces al sentir el frío termómetro que le ponía su hermana bajo el brazo, según ella para poder ver si la fiebre subía, pero no le costaba nada volver a coger el sueño en cuanto ella retiraba el termómetro y volvía a la tarea de mimarle.

-42º-murmuró Haruna con voz preocupada tras revisar los resultados del termómetro-Le ha vuelto a subir, si sigue por este camino voy a tener que llamar a una ambulancia.

Haruna observó preocupada a su hermano, que respiraba con dificultad y de vez en cuando le apretaba la mano en cuanto sentía algún dolor. El chico parecía estar dormido pero no descansando, cualquier ruido sería capaz de hacer que abriera los ojos asustado.

-Sé que le he prometido que no me iría de su lado, pero necesita tomarse la medicina-se dijo Haruna para luego observas con detenimiento el rostro de Yuuto-Creo que conseguiré irme sin despertarlo, la comida está hecha, la medicina preparada y el agua en su punto, solo tengo que traerlo todo y no me llevará mas de dos minutos.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo se deshizo del agarre de su hermano, y se puso de pie, comprobando que seguía dormido. Sonrió triunfante dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Pero no llegó a dar ni dos pasos cuando una fuerza la arrastró hacia atrás cayendo sentada en la cama con los brazos de Yuuto rodeándola.

Kidou había estado sumido en una especie de estado de duermevela, su cuerpo estaba dormido pero su mente estaba receptiva a cualquier cambio sonoro y físico que se producía en la habitación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía la calidez de la mano de Haruna entrelazada con la suya sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y en cuanto la divisó no pudo evitar atraparla por detrás y hacerla caer en la cama con él.

-¡Onii-chan!-exclamó Haruna sorprendida

-¡Me lo habías prometido!-gritó desesperado el muchacho apretándola contra si para no dejarla escapar.

-¡Tranquilo, Onii-chan!

-¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero!-gritó él tumbándola a su lado con un impulso sin liberarla de sus brazos. –¡No, no quiero. No!

-¡No me voy a ningún sitio! ¡Solo quiero ir a por tu medicina!

-¡Me da igual! ¡No te dejaré ir!

-¡Onii-chan, la fiebre te ha subido, estas peor que antes! ¡Si sigues así van a tener que hospitalizarte! ¡Y entonces si que no podré ir contigo!

-¡Pues no llamaras a la ambulancia! ¡Nos quedaremos los dos aquí!-gritó el chico para luego apresar a su hermana sobre el colchón, quedando su cuerpo sobre ella.

-¡Pero ¿que haces?-chilló Haruna al sentir el cuerpo ardiente y prácticamente desnudo de su hermano sobre ella.

-Nada nos volverá a separar, Haruna, nada-murmuró el chico acercándose a la oreja de Haruna y besándolo suavemente varias veces-Te quiero mucho…

-¡¿P-Pero que haces…? ¡Onii-chan, para, deja de hacer eso!-protestó Haruna al sentir como Yuuto soplaba en el interior de su oído.

-Necesito decírtelo…-susurró el chico ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su hermana-No puedo seguir reprimiéndome…me hace tanto daño…

-¿Onii-chan?...

-Haruna, hace mucho tendría que habértelo dicho…si no lo he hecho es porque tenía mucho miedo…miedo a que no quisieras volver a saber de mi…pero quiero decírtelo, necesito decírtelo-decía él con una voz que estaba mezclada la desesperación con la emoción.

-¿Qué estas intentando decirme…?

-¡Te amo!-soltó el chico en un grito ahogado en el cuello de su hermana para luego levantar la cabeza y mirarla directamente desde arriba- Mis sentimientos por ti van más allá del amor fraternal ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo muchísimo! ¡Con todo mi ser!

Haruna quedó petrificada ante la inesperada declaración del único chico que creía imposible que lo hiciera. Tanta impresión le dio que no fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra, la voz simplemente no le salía, ni siquiera podía balbucear, que aunque fueran cosas sin sentido daría ver que al menos estaba consciente.

Kidou no se tomó demasiado bien aquel silencio, su miedo de ser rechazado fue demasiado grande para su mente delirante, necesitaba retenerla consigo, asegurarse de que no se fuera corriendo.

-¡Te amo!-gritó Kidou juntando bruscamente sus labios con los de ella en un beso, dejando a la chica desarmada y sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

Haruna se retorció con fuerza tras haber conseguido algo de consciencia al analizar la descabellada situación, golpeó la espalda de su hermano en un inútil intento de romper el beso, pero cuanto mas se resistía mas intenso era aquel beso, Yuuto se encargaba de dejarla desconcertada con su intensidad y pasión. Haruna finalmente se rindió incapaz de poder oponerse a esa fogosidad, y se quedó apretando las sabanas con fuerza a la espera de que Yuuto se calmara.

Kidou sonrió para si mismo al sentir como su pequeña dejaba de oponer resistencia, tomando eso como una señal de aceptación a sus sentimientos. Suavizó el beso hasta convertirlo en algo tierno y dulce, algo que disfrutaran los dos.

-Te quiero tanto.-susurró separándose un poco antes de darle un corto beso-Quédate a mi lado para siempre.-le rogó repartiendo besos por su rostro.

-Onii-chan…-respiró ella fuertemente mirando esos intensos ojos carmesí.

-Haruna…-suspiró él para luego dejar caer bruscamente su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

-¿Onii-chan? ¡Onii-chan!-gritó ella al ver que su hermano acababa de perder la consciencia.-Oh no...Ha llegado a su limite-tan rápido y como buenamente pudo, se quitó a su hermano de encima y fue directa a por el teléfono. Ya no había tiempo de administrarle la medicina, estaba convencida de que ahora no le haría ningún efecto. Con la cara enrojecida cogió el teléfono y marcó a emergencias.

-Dígame-contestó una voz femenina al otro lado.

-¿Hola? Necesito que manden a una ambulancia a la casa de los Otonashi, cerca del instituto Raimon.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia, señorita?

-Mi hermano esta muy enfermo, tiene una fiebre muy alta y acaba de perder el conocimiento, por favor necesito que vengan lo antes posible.

-Mantenga la calma, ahora mismo una unidad esta yendo hacia allí, por el momento no se separe de su hermano, procure que si se despierta se mantenga tranquilo y no se altere.-dicho esto Haruna colgó el teléfono y fue a obedecer las instrucciones.

Atendió a Yuuto con las toallas y el agua fría que ya tenía preparado de antemano pero que no había podido usarlas antes por el mismo enfermo. Aplicó las toallas húmedas en la frente, las axilas, el pecho y las piernas de Kidou, según lo que le había contado el entrenador esta sencilla acción en esos lugares determinados era la mejor forma de aplicar primeros auxilios a alguien que ha sufrido una insolación o que tenga una temperatura corporal demasiado alta.

Al cabo de menos de veinte minutos la ambulancia estaba llevando a Yuuto Kidou al hospital, el chico había colapsado debido a la fiebre, que había llegado a niveles muy altos, tanto que era para preguntarse como es que no se había desmayado antes. Los médicos lo atendieron rápidamente llevándolo a la sala de urgencias mientras el chico llamaba a su hermana en débiles susurros, la cual solo pudo quedarse en la sala de espera.

Mientras esperaba, Haruna no paraba de comerse la cabeza con todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Ella solo quería serle útil a su hermano, aunque fuera cuidarle mientras estaba enfermo, pero nunca se había imaginado que aquella tarde iba a desencadenarse esa serie de sucesos que habían llevado a su hermano a declarársele.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Yuuto siempre estaba mirándola, discretamente pero ella sabía que la miraba muchas veces. Era amable, atento y cuidadoso con ella, y se enfurecía mucho cuando algún chico, fuera del equipo o no, se acercaba a ella con intenciones que no tenían nada que ver con la amistad. Ella siempre lo había interpretado como celos de hermano mayor, los típicos celos que se siente cuando el hermano piensa que ningún chico es lo suficientemente bueno para su hermanita. Pero no. Yuuto no sentía celos de hermano mayor, o por lo menos no los sentía en toda su totalidad. Él sentía los celos típicos de un hombre cuando ve peligrar a su chica. La quería para él, sin compartirla con nadie…como todo hombre enamorado.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer Haruna? ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara? ¿Cómo iba a tratarle a partir de ahora? ¡Eran hermanos! No podía haber nada más que amor fraternal entre ellos, pero después de aquel beso…ese beso le había dicho muchas cosas, todos los sentimientos reprimidos de Yuuto, el miedo a ser rechazado y no solo eso, también un terrible miedo a ser repudiado. El sentimiento de posesión hacia ella, quererla para él solo y que no se fuera de su lado. Y amor…calido y apasionado…dulce y tierno…

¿Cómo iba a poder enfrentarse a todo eso? No podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y apartar la mirada. Era algo que no se podía eludir.

-¿Familia de Kidou Yuuto?-preguntó el medico al cabo de tres horas.

-¡Si! ¡Soy yo!-contestó Haruna levantando la mano tras salir de su trance.-Haruna Otonashi, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Le hemos cogido a tiempo-sonrió el médico mirando unos informes que tenía en la mano-Tenía mucha fiebre y estaba muy deshidratado pero le hemos inyectado un suero y ha podido restablecerse.

-Que alivio…-sonrió Haruna alegrándose sinceramente de que la vida de su hermano no peligrara. Aquella fiebre era muy fea.

-Puede pasar a verle, no para de preguntar por usted.

Haruna se sintió morir cuando el doctor le dijo eso pero sin esperar más indicaciones fue caminado a la habitación en donde estaba él. Cuando llegó a la puerta dudo seriamente en entrar, no quería encararlo, ella no podía corresponderle como él esperaba. Era algo que simplemente no podía ser… no podía no…

Toc, toc…

¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE RAYOS LLAMABA?

-¿Si?-preguntó una voz masculina.

-¡EH! ¡EH! ¡Soy yo!-respondió ella moviéndose nerviosamente.

-Pasa.-le dijo

Haruna esperó unos segundos antes de ingresar en la habitación.

Ahí le vio, recostado en la cama del hospital con un gotero en el brazo y con un aspecto mucho más saludable que antes. Aun tenía un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas seguramente porque todavía tendría algo de fiebre. Pero por lo demás estaba con mejor aspecto. Sobretodo cuando la miró y le sonrió.

-Hola…-saludó él.

-Hola-respondió con timidez.

-Oye…

-¿Qué?-aquí venía…el momento nefasto…

-¿Te lo hecho pasar mal?

-¿Eh?

-Es que cuando tengo fiebre no soy muy consciente de lo que hago…-rió tontamente-¿He hecho alguna tontería?

-¿Es que no te acuerdas?-preguntó ella asombrada.

-Pues…no del todo…sé que me sacaste de la escuela…y que me llevaste a tu casa…pero no mucho mas, solo fragmentos confusos-enumeró tratando de hacer memoria.-¿Hice algo que te haya molestado?

-¡No, nada! ¡Nada de nada!-rió ella moviendo las manos, interiormente alegrándose de que su hermano no se acordara de nada.-Aunque si que has estado mas cariñoso de lo habitual-eso si podía decirlo, no tenia nada de raro ya que mucha gente tiende a querer recibir cariño cuando ésta malo.

-¿Cariñoso? ¿En que sentido?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Haruna no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que la besó y enrojecerse ante ese recuerdo ¡Eso no! ¡Yuuto no se refería a eso!

-Pues me abrazabas todo el tiempo y no me dejabas ir a por tus medicinas, porque decías que no querías quedarte solo, por eso empeoraste y llegaste a colapsar-explicó evitando los temas vergonzosos.

-¿En serio?-preguntó sonrojado al imaginarse la escena-Bueno, me alegro de que solo haya sido eso…-sonrió Kidou

-¿Solo eso dices?-replicó Haruna-¿Has entendido la parte en la que colapsabas? ¡Onii-chan, pudo haber sido mucho peor!

-Si, lo sé, pero no soy muy consciente de lo que hago cuando estoy enfermo…¿Los chicos han podido entrenar debidamente?-cambio de tema hábilmente para no seguir siendo regañado.

-Si, por eso no te preocupes. Creo que Fudou te cubrió…

-…el Raimon está acabado-murmuró el de ojos carmesí mirando para otro lado con expresión de derrota resignada.

-¡No seas hombre de poca fe, Fudou es también un buen estratega!

-Pero no es mejor que yo…-sonrió mirando a su hermana que hacia pucheros.

¿Cómo decirle que lo recordaba todo? No, no podía decírselo, estaba claro que había actuado bajo los efectos de la fiebre y no había tenido en cuenta como se iba a sentir ella. Debe de estar asustada y confusa. Decirle que se acordaba de todo sería ponerla en un compromiso serio y él no era causarle ninguna perturbación. La amaba con todo su ser y seguiría así, amándola en silencio y protegiéndola de los chicos que intentaran algo con ella. Quizá con el tiempo y con pequeñas acciones podría hacer que ella también llegará a sentir algo por él aunque fuera difícil, pero desde luego cuando la besó quedó muy abrumada pero tampoco lo abofeteó o le insultó cuando se separó de ella.

-Quizá algún día…-sonrió él

-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?-preguntó Haruna sin haberlo escuchado bien.

-No, nada-negó él para luego señalar una cesta de frutas-¿Puedes pelarme una manzana?

-¡Claro!-sonrió Haruna tomando la fruta deseada.

Puede que todo solo sea cuestión de tiempo…

_**FIN**_

_Otro one-shot de esta estupenda pareja, me ha costado la vida hacerlo. Más que nada porque hace mucho calor y se me quitan las ganas de todo, he tenido casi que obligarme a terminarlo pero espero que haya valido la pena. Acepto cualquier crítica constructiva o nuevas ideas para futuros fics. Y agradecimientos a Dark por sus review en mi otro fic arigato me hizo mucha ilusión!_

_Este fic está también dedicado a Saori Himekawa, mi torturadora personal, por sus aportaciones para nada sanas y omitidas, y a Rydag, mi neesan, por sus ánimos y colaboración en algunos fragmentos. ¡Muchas gracias, chicas!_

_Espero recibir mas review, aunque tampoco se puede pedir demasiado…es una penita que haya tan poca gente leyendo a esta pareja ¡PERO NO HAY QUE RENDIRSE! ¡Endou Mamoru nunca lo haría y hay que seguir su ejemplo!_

_Y con esto y un bizcocho ahí os dejo…BYE!_

_Chao Ling-Yin_

/c/149422/7


End file.
